


终焉之苇 61

by kuanghong



Category: POI - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanghong/pseuds/kuanghong





	终焉之苇 61

第十九章  
从那天起，曼海姆和霍布斯的关系就变得非常微妙。  
两人在审讯室里干了一炮之后，霍布斯似乎当他不存在了一样，再没单独审讯过他。  
最开始的几天，曼海姆其实有点战战兢兢的，他有种奇妙而隐约的愧疚感，传说中三个月一次的舞会也以巴比伦区死了一个人为理由取消了，接下来的三个月里，曼海姆也反常地没有去招惹典狱长。  
直到某一天，放风的时候安全官关进来一个新人。  
安东尼•波托斯，三个火枪手最后一个的名字，也是曼海姆和杰西卡约定好的暗号——这个男人不管他知情与否，都是杰西卡送进来，帮助他越狱的人。  
他必须要离开这个监狱，然后他才能证实，霍布斯到底是不是威拉德。  
曼海姆处心积虑的接近这个这个自称叫布鲁斯林的越狱专家，为他去搞到那片他要的金属片——为了那个金属片，他狠狠地用屁股调戏了霍布斯。  
然后他大概就知道霍布斯对于特别审讯室那一炮到底什么看法了。  
曼海姆被灌了整整十秒凉水又被揍了一顿，安全官把他扔回牢房之后，他抱着马桶像个怀孕的欧米伽一样又吐了一顿。  
看着曼海姆在小小的视频窗口里抱着马桶大吐特吐，穿着睡衣靠在床头的霍布斯哼了一声。  
他有点心烦意乱又孩子气地把被子拉到眼角下方，看着镜头里跟马桶能缠绵到下辈子去的男人。  
被子里空气闷热，呼吸并不舒服，但是能带给人一种奇异的安全感——就像那天在审讯室里，被罗特梅耶压在墙上和他胸膛之间，两人身上都冒着热气，狭窄，他胸口被紧紧按着抵在墙上，磨得生疼，男人用力地按着他，像是要把他的肩胛骨按到墙里去，疯狂地纠缠、亲吻、交媾，几乎快喘不过气来，也不会放过对方的嘴唇。一点都不舒服，但是安全。  
这么多年下来，他因为洁癖和被追捕的缘故，操过几次人，没被人操过，上了船之后，他几乎和任何人都没有肢体接触。  
和罗特梅耶在审讯室里那一次，是他十二年来第一次体味到安全感。  
阿尔法的精液把他射得溢出来，残留在身体内部的那部分像是渗进他的血里，安慰着他，保护着他，那股刀锋的气息也一直环绕着他，刀尖对外，用宽厚向内。  
罗特梅耶操他操得非常用力，但是他没让他疼，只让他爽得叫都叫不出来。  
他们两个人当时都意识不清，但是霍布斯的身体还记得，每当他要感觉到不适的时候，罗特梅耶就会又粗鲁又温柔地把他抱在怀里，安抚他，放慢动作，让他啜泣着适应。  
他被人拥抱着，按在墙上往死里操，但是也确实妥贴地被保护着。  
在被罗特梅耶拥抱着的时候，他确确实实除了他谁都没想，没想曼海姆，谁都没有，满脑子满满的都是罗特梅耶。  
他当时一片混乱的脑子里唯一的想法就是，罗特梅耶是他的，是他的，谁都不会给。  
这个想法把霍布斯自己吓住了！  
于是当他稍微恢复一点意识的时候，用最后的力气抓起衣服里的电击棒，电昏了罗特梅耶，穿上衣服狼狈地跑了出去。  
他当时一片混乱地跑回卧室，身体深处没有被满足地疼着，胸口却泛着奇妙又暴躁的情绪。  
就好像他背叛了什么，却又松了一口气一样。  
接下来，处于这种他自己也说不清的微妙心理，霍布斯就当罗特梅耶不存在，直到今天。  
他被迫面对洛特美俄也，强作镇定地坐在审讯席对面，却被罗特梅耶拿一张图戏弄了，那一瞬间，那股莫名情绪猛的爆发了出来——  
霍布斯一下被被子拉过头顶，他感觉到薄薄的被子上方监视屏一闪一闪，一想到审讯室里那一幕，他胸口又紧绷起来，过了一会儿，他在被子里闷得直喘，才慢慢把头从里面探出来。  
他烦躁地关掉了监视屏，转而把眼光调到了门上的那个被他自己漆成荧光色的应急按钮，他就这么看着那个按钮，一直到清晨。

接下来发生的事简直就像是一个二流好莱坞电影，霍布斯的活人墓被霍布斯和布鲁斯林联手攻破，罗特梅耶的人来劫狱，他被诱到甲板上的爆炸物圈里，远方武装直升飞机上的布鲁斯林对他轻蔑地示意四周。  
喔，不就炸死而已么。  
霍布斯相当无所谓，把打掉了最后一发子弹的枪随手一扔，略微侧头，对着布鲁斯林，弯了弯一边唇角，只差礼貌一鞠躬，静候他开枪干掉自己。  
布鲁斯林果然开枪了，而就在他开枪的一瞬，霍布斯看到他身旁的罗特梅耶用力地推了他一把，一枪射空——  
看到霍布斯落水的那一刻，曼海姆只觉得眼前的世界定格了。  
什么声音都没了，没有人、没有什么布鲁斯林，甚至于连他也不存在，海水凝固，爆炸的火焰僵立，这个世界里唯一清晰的，只有霍布斯跌水面的这一幕。  
他要失去他了，失去他的威拉德，再一次——  
一瞬间，他脑海里只有他的威拉德，他脑子一下炸开，只有一个意念——他要失去威拉德了！  
——就像是十二年的那一天再次降临。  
他不顾一切地跳下去，就像他十二年前冲进即将倒塌的废墟。  
他在废墟里飞奔\他拼命在水里寻找。  
他摔倒然后爬起来，直到精疲力竭\他在水中张开自己所有感官，找寻那一点唯一的可能。  
他被警察从废墟里拖出来，依然爬也要爬回那个正在倒塌的塔\他即便淹死在海里，也要找到他。  
他什么都没有找到\他终于在漆黑的水底，握住了霍布斯的手。  
抱着霍布斯破水而出，曼海姆觉得自己的肺似乎都要炸了，他在海面上大口喘着气，亲手又小心翼翼地把霍布斯拖回直升机上。  
没对眼神怪异地越狱专家做任何解释，曼海姆所能做的所有事就是在霍布斯被急救的时候，紧紧握住他的手。  
终于，这一次，没有弄丢他的威拉德。


End file.
